The Quirks of Best Friends
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Nick and Jeff are best friends. Jeff meets Quinn and Nick meets Rachel; the four begin to fall in love. -Nick/Rachel and Jeff/Quinn-
1. Learning

**The Quirks of Best Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Sterling and Quinn Fabray are now friends. <strong>

_Like - Comment_

Nick Duval commented: Jeffy, sweet, sweet, Jeffy. WHO IS THIS?

Jeff Sterling commented: NICK! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT NICKNAME?

Nick Duval commented: That it's for only you and me to know about? TOO LATE.

Jeff Sterling commented: Nick, you suck. I HATE YOU!

Nick Duval commented: No, you don't. JEFFY LOVES MUAH!

Jeff Sterling commented: Dude, you sleep with a Hedwig teddy bear-Oh, did I just say that?

Nick Duval commented: -.- This. Is. War.

Jeff 'Jeffy' Sterling commented: NICK! WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME?

Nick Duval commented: Because I love you.

Jeff 'Jeffy' Sterling commented: War, Nick. WAR.

Nick 'NickyOwlLover' Duval commented: Dude. I'm know where you friggin' live!

Quinn Fabray commented: You two are... Interesting. :D

Nick 'NickyOwlLover' Duval commented: See? JEFF YOU ARE RUINING MY VIRTUAL LOVE LIFE!

Jeff 'Jeffy' Sterling commented: Yours? Who said I don't already have my eye on her?

Quinn Fabray commented: Oh my.

Blaine Anderson commented: Jeff and Nick- Keep your relationship problems to yourself. :P

Nick 'NickyOwlLover' Duval commented: BLAINE! 

Blaine Anderson commented: Yes? *smiles innocently*

Jeff 'Jeffy' Sterling commented: Wanna go visit Blaine with me, Nick?

Nick 'NickyOwlLover' Duval commented: Lets go!

Blaine Anderson commented: :O 

* * *

><p>Jeff shut his laptop and shook his head as his mom shouted that Nick was here.<p>

"Big surprise, Mom!" Jeff teased as his best friend entered his room.

Nick collapsed on Jeff's bed, "Who's this Quinn girl?"

"How did I know that's why you're here?" Jeff asked laying next to his best friend.

"Ha. Ha. Now explain," Nick demanded.

"Well, I met her at Regionals the other day and we kinda hit it off," Jeff replied.

"Hmmm, you gonna take her on a date?" Nick asked looking over at Jeff.

"I dunno. If I do, I'll keep good on our promise." Jeff grinned and Nick smiled back.

"Doesn't mean the girl will like me," Nick muttered making Jeff pat his chest.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Jeff replied.

"Yeah, nerdy me," Nick scoffed.

"Nick, you're amazing. If I was a gay, I would totally go for you," Jeff teased Nick.

"Whatever, Jeff. Wanna go over to Blaine's with me?" Nick asked standing up.

"Sure." Jeff sighed and pulled his blue converse on before following Nick out his front door.

The pair walked a few blocks in silence until Jeff got fed up with the quiet, "Talk to me, Nick! What's up?"

"Nothing, Jeff. Nothing," Nick replied making Jeff pull Nick into the park and corner him against the fence.

"I know you. I know that you are _never _silent unless you're upset. The last time you were this quiet is when-" Jeff cut himself off realizing mentioning his mom would just make Nick upset.

"Jeff..." Nick whispered looking down at their feet.

"Talk. To. Me," Jeff demanded.

"Today's just been a bad day," Nick scoffed.

"Why?" Jeff asked knowing his friend's limits.

"What do you want me to say, Jeff? That I miss my mom? That my dad is a deadbeat? That I miss you?" Nick's eyes were gleaming with tears and Jeff hugged him.

"Well, I'm here now, Nick," Jeff murmured.

"You'll leave like everyone else," Nick replied bitterly.

"What makes you think that?" Jeff asked softly.

"You'll fall in love and forget about me." Nick let his best friend comfort him for the first time in a while; Nick rarely let on that he was upset.

"I will never forget you." Jeff hugged his friend tightly before letting him go and continuing to Blaine's house.

Blaine was sitting on the porch with his chin balanced in his hands as Nick and Jeff sat by him. Nick was still not over his earlier conversation with Jeff but he hid it well.

"Why are you out here?" Jeff asked looking over at Blaine.

"Eh, my dad is being a jerk like always," Blaine replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry and Nick Duval are now friends.<strong>

_Like - Comment_

Jeff Sterling commented: Nickkkkkky!

Nick Duval commented: -.- I suppose I deserved that after the 'Quinn debacle' as you call it.

Jeff Sterling commented: Yes, yes you did. Now, who is this?

Nick Duval commented: A girl, obviously.

Jeff Sterling commented: Really? I never woulda guessed!

Nick Duval commented: DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME!

Jeff Sterling commented: *still using tone*

Nick Duval commented: Heh. This is a good time to embarrass -Thad-. YOU MOCK US, SIR.

Thad Harwood commented: I hate you, Nick.

Nick Duval commented: Nah. 

Jeff Sterling commented: Good one, Nick! *virtual high five*

Thad Harwood commented: This is pointless.

* * *

><p>"Nick!" Jeff demanded shaking his friend awake.<p>

"Huh?" Nick asked jerking awake.

"GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO!" Jeff replied harshly.

Nick slowly climbed out of bed and Jeff tossed his uniform at him, "GET. DRESSED. NOW." Nick nodded and pulled off his yellow shirt. Jeff sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Nick slowly pulled his white shirt on and buttoned it, then replaced his plaid pajama pants with his grey trousers. He slipped his shoes on and buttoned his jacket as they walked out the door.

"Why'd you sleep so late?" Jeff asked his friend re-buttoning his jacket for him because Nick had buttoned it lopsided.

"Thanks. I dunno. I was tired," Nick replied running a hand through his hair.

"Did you stay up late talking to that... What was her name? Rachel?" Jeff asked making his best friend turn an unattractive shade of red.

"Yeah..." Nick replied making Jeff grin.

"YAY!" Jeff hugged Nick before skipping off to Warbler practice.

"AH! JEEFFFF!" Nick ran after Jeff until he reached practice.

The two boys sat next to each other on the couch and Wes started rambling while Blaine handed out sheet music to "Somewhere Only We Know".

"As you know Kurt has transferred back to McKinley so, Warbler Blaine has proposed to sing a number to him on Monday during lunch." Nick and Jeff began grinning like little girls after they heard 'McKinley'.

Niether of them were willing to admit that they liked Quinn and Rachel but the both secretly knew the other liked Quinn or Rachel. It was a best friend thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes, Nick is getting with Rachel and Jeff with Quinn. :) I got tired of making up OCs and checking them for Mary-Sueness. (I also love that Jeff and Nick have no real developed personality traits on Glee! So, I can play around a bit.)<strong>


	2. I Love You

**Author's note: This chapter is Rachel and Nick centric. The next will be Quinn and Jeff centric. :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel wrapped her arms around Nick's waist before laughing into his shoulder. He turned in her grasp kissing her making her smile against his lips. They stood in the middle of Nick's dorm room and she grasped his tie as Blaine entere, "WHOA. Um, hi?"<p>

Nick let go go of Rachel and blushed, "Uh, hi!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked blushing.

"Uh, no. Stay! What did you need?" Rachel asked gentely wiping her lip gloss off of Nick's lips.

"Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to go out to dinner with Jeff, Quinn, Kurt, and I but you two seem busy..." Blaine teased the couple.

"We'd love to go," Rachel replied.

"Alright, meet in the common room in twenty minutes!" Blaine told them exiting the room.

Nick nervously laughed and through his blazer on his bed looking for something different to wear. Rachel smiled and sat on the bed watching her boyfriend change into a light blue dress shirt and jeans. Rachel was wearing a short yellow dress and silver flats, "You're gonna freeze, Rach."

"I always dress like this," Rachel replied shrugging.

Nick handed her his blazer and smiled as she slipped it on. They walked hand in hand into the common room where Jeff and Quinn were sucking each other's faces off make Jeff smirk and jump on his best friend.

"Ay, best friend!" Nick said in Jeff's ear making him release his girlfriend's waist and glare at Nick.

"Really, Nick? Really?" Jeff demanded playfully shoving his best friend.

"Really, Jeff," Nick replied making Quinn laugh as Rachel took the empty seat next to Quinn.

Quinn and Rachel had become a lot closer now that their boyfriends were best friends. Nick smiled and reached for Rachel making her get up and sit on Nick's lap as Blaine and Kurt entered holding hands. They sat down on the love seat across from Nick, Rachel, Quinn, and Jeff.

"We ready to go?" Blaine asked and everyone nodded.

Everyone took their own car so Rachel and Nick were in Nick's car, Quinn and Jeff were in Jeff's car, and Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's car. Rachel was so glad she found Nick; Nick balanced her out perfectly. She was cocky and outspoken, and Nick was humble and hardly ever spoke up unless he was with his friends. Nick could reign Rachel in if need be, and she learned that she needed someone who could handle her. Nick was the one boy who could, and he was good at it. Nick was Rachel's reasonable side and Rachel was his unreasonable side because sometimes Nick was too humble. Nick glanced over at his girl friend, who had been silent the entire car ride, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I"m just thinking," Rachel replied reaching for his hand.

Nick laid his hand in hers as he parked at Breadstix and they climbed out meeting the others at the door. They went in and were seated, "Drinks?"

"Coke," Jeff replied.

"Coke," Nick told the waiter.

"Water," Rachel replied.

"Water," Quinn told her.

"Coke," Blaine replied.

"Water," Kurt told her as she nodded and walked away to get the drinks.

"So, it's almost the end of junior year," Blaine told the group making Rachel wrinkle her nose.

"Unfortunately," Nick replied scoffingly.

Jeff looked over at Quinn, and she was biting her lip nervously. Jeff nudged her under the table making her look at him, "What?"

"Nothing..." Jeff trailed off.

"Junior year has been the best year of my life," Nick told the group.

"How so?" Rachel asked grinning.

"You and the Warblers," Nick replied kissing Rachel lightly.

* * *

><p>Rachel fell asleep with her head on Nick's chest and Nick slinked an arm around her waist. They had been dating for three months and the three months had been the happiest of his life. Sure, Rachel was hard to deal with at times but he had fallen for her. He was happy her had her. Blaine eventually wandered in his and Nick's dorm at about midnight, and Nick winced when Blaine shot him a look. They both knew Rachel wasn't supposed to be in here.<p>

"I won't tell if you won't," Nick proposed since Blaine could get in trouble for being out past curfew.

"Fine."

**...**

Rachel woke up at six and laid in Nick's arms until he woke up at seven. Rachel sat up running a hand through her hair, "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course." Nick opened his closet and tossed her a towel.

She caught it and locked the bathroom door. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the water on. She stepped into the hot water and laughed when she read the shampoo bottles. One read, "BLAINE KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY SHAMPOO. Love, Nick.". Rachel decided to use the shampoo and body wash with Nick's name on them while smiling at her boyfriend's dorkiness. She turned off the water and realized she had no clean clothes. She bit her lip and pulled the towel around her poking her head out the door, "Uhm, Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Do you have clothes I could borrow?" Rachel's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Yeah." Nick dug in his closet and tossed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt at Rachel.

"Thank you. Can you toss me my purse?" Nick walked over to Rachel and handed her the purse kissing her cheek.

Rachel quickly dressed using the extra undergarments Kurt slipped in her purse. She exited the room and Nick smiled; Rachel looked cute in his clothes. He hugged her and kissed her softly.

"I-I love you," Nick whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Rachel replied smiling.


End file.
